Russian Roulette
by supchicken
Summary: Their clans were enemies; she ignored the risk. He left her scarred in a closet, and the other abandonned her soon afterwards. None of them can let go of the past, so it will inevitably affect their futures. Sasu x OC x Ita
1. The Few That Remain

**A/N: **my first Naruto fic, please go easy on me. It's a Sasuke x OC x Itachi story, the Uchiha love triangle without any yaoi. If you don't like it, please don't read it, but if you do, please review. Constructive critisism is always appreciated.

I'll try to keep them as in character as possible. :)

I do not own Naruto or any of the lyrics I use in this story. Circa Survive owns most of these lyrics, and I forgot the creator of the Naruto series. But you get the point.

* * *

_Right now, I want you to say it  
I wanna know why you abandoned this and now hate it  
just why?  
But you don't know why  
Such an elusive, guileful, meaningless sham

* * *

_

The air was crisp; the wind cutting through it like a knife. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she awaited the morning sun.

_Those who possess the power will flee from it. In all my life I have never seen anyone stand up to face something they knew to be more powerful then themselves._

She let a small smirk escape her lips. The once dark sky was beginning to lighten, becoming a dark blue instead of midnight black.

_Just the thought of being you could send a man to tears. _

The dark blue sky started forming colors. Different shades of blue scattered around white, and orange started forming near the horizon line. She started to take off the bandages from her arms, starting with the left one. She took her time with them, and in her mind she started to calculate the exact moment the sun would appear.

_I've only met someone like you once before. He was eventually killed off by his village. They thought that he could, at any moment, subconsciously slip out vital information. His head wasn't in the right place and with the amount of time he spent unconscious - he was practically already dead._

A single tear fell down her face and she finished tearing the bandages off her second arm. Blood poured from the wounds she had earlier gotten, coloring the green grass a dark shade of red.

_I don't want to see you end up like that. Never let anyone know who you are, and for the people who already do your best option would be to kill them. _

She looked straight at the rising sun. The bright rays blinded her, making her squint. The old man's words were her last thought before she collapsed in a pool of her own blood.

* * *

The pink haired girl looked herself in the mirror one last time before grabbing her purse off the table and exiting her house. She hadn't worn black since the previous Hokage's own funeral, and had vowed to herself to never again put on that color. She wouldn't allow anyone else valuable to her give her any reason to wear it.

But here she was, exiting her house, in the same black attire.

They hadn't been great friends. At some point, they had been enemies. They had always been competing for the younger Uchiha's attention when they were younger, and Sakura had been jealous of the bond the two once had, even though they hadn't spoken since the night of the massacre. Once they had graduated from the academy and became ninja, they had both taken their separate paths. Sakura had followed in the same direction as the raven haired boy they had fought over, being selected to be on his team, and Jin had been placed with shinobi who had graduated the year before, but had failed to participate in the chuunin exams due to the loss of a team member.

Jin had eventually given up on Sasuke, which made Sakura feel less threatened. Eventually, the two had begun to talk as normal people, and not as rivals, and the pink haired ninja took a sense of pride in being her friend. She didn't feel as if she was just a tag along to Sasuke and Naruto anymore; she actually had someone she was equal to.

But eventually the equivalence stopped. Jin had started to surpass Sakura as a ninja. Her skills had grown so great she had been promoted a Jounin not three months after the Chuunin exams, in which only she and Shikamaru had passed.

Sakura had blossomed since the Chuunin exams. She was getting stronger, both physically and emotionally, but her feelings towards Sasuke didn't fade. They got stronger as she started to get to know the avenger, and after all the days and training sessions she spent with him, she had a pretty good outlook on what his perfect girl would be.

Someone skilled, who could maybe surpass even him as a ninja. The only people worth his time were people who could make him strong enough to kill his brother, and even though Sakura was growing up quickly, she would never be that girl.

But that girl was someone she considered a friend, and though she hadn't yet realized that Sasuke had no time for girls, she had felt threatened once again, and pushed her aside.

Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit of regret as she walked up to Naruto and squeezed his hand lightly. She didn't hold onto it, but dropped it back to his side. He looked down at her, his usual smile replaced by a sad one.

If she could go back in time, she would change the way she thought back then. Becoming a strong ninja for the sake of a boy who would never notice you was the wrong path to take. If she had focused more on becoming a better ninja for herself, and for him, she could have had a better friendship with Jin before she died.

She knew she couldn't have prevented Jin's death. The people of Kohana said Jin had died from her sickness, as well as the injuries she had received from the previous battle. She had fallen unconscious - again - with unbound wounds and had bled to death. She had taken her bandages off before her blood had time to clot and fix her wounds. The medic nins had predicted that she died before sunrise.

Sakura knew the truth; that Jin had faced the sun on her own. She wanted to be rid of the two worlds that had lived on her shoulders for her entire life, and with the death of Uchiha Itachi, she had no other reason to live. She was ready to go, but Kohana wasn't ready to set her free.

"We are here to mourn the death of Kui Jin..." Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto's former sensei started off the funeral.

"I can't help but think how this ended up as it did..." he began. He spoke of Jin in the highest respect, but as his words continued his mind stopped at the beginning.

_I can't help but think how this all began..._

**Chapter One**

Hatake Kakashi was 21 years old when Uchiha Itachi slaughtered his entire clan. He remembered hearing the news of the tragedy - there had been only one survivor. Eight year old Uchiha Sasuke was currently located in Kohana's hospital, being treated for both physical and mental wounds.

"Where is Jin?" He asked his informer.

"How is this of any importance to our current - "

Kakashi cut him off.

"Where is Kui Jin?" His tone was serious, and the younger ninja let go of his accusations quickly.

"I'm not sure, sir," he replied. Kakashi waved him off and continued down the village streets. To anyone else, Kui Jin's location would be of no importance at a time like this. One of the strongest clans in Kohana had just been slaughtered - by their own prodigy, so why should they worry about some kid?

It was with this thought that Kakashi started to spring towards the Uchiha compound. No one would bother showing up for a few days. All the Uchiha members had been found dead, their bodies being proof of that, so why would they waste time searching the compound for any more survivors? They could clean up the mess once they were more comfortable with the idea of so many people being killed in one night.

No one in Kohana knew of the close bond the youngest Kui member had with the last two surviving Uchiha members. The family's had been rivals for as long as history would allow, so the bond was kept secret. She hadn't been at her usual bench that morning, where she would usually wait until the academy would open, so the possibility of the young girl sneaking out to visit the two the night before was very likely.

He arrived at the compound and began his search immediately. He went through every house and building. The walls both inside and out were stained of blood, but all the bodies had been already removed. He called her name with every house he entered, just loud enough for her to hear in a thirty foot radius. He didn't want to attract attention. If he did, he would have to tell the Hokage why he suspected her to be there, and that would get her in trouble with her clan.

With Kui Gu's temper, she would be better off not surviving the massacre then going home after he found out who she had been associating with for the past few years.

It was when he entered Fugaku's old home did he hear any response. He could feel the tension in the room, he could practically taste the torture. He called Jin's name once more, and got a muffled response.

"Jin? Where are you?"

There was a soft tapping coming from the closet underneath the stairs. He ran over quickly, practically a flash of light, and reached for the handle. It was melted off. _Fire Jutsu.__  
_  
"Try to get away from the door!" he said, before stepping back and sending a powerful kick towards the middle of the door. It fell down without a problem, unavoidably landing on top of two small legs.

"Ka-ka..." she mumbled. Kakashi moved the door off of her, and picked her up bridal style. He didn't notice how beat up she looked until he carried her outside the closet and into the light. Her clothes were torn, her small body covered in blood, and he was sure it wasn't all her own. Her hair had been cut; it looked as if someone had taken the ponytail she had always worn and snipped it right off. Her left eye was bruised with a cut that ran down the center of her eyelid.

"It's alright, don't say anything," he said. Speaking would only tire her out, and he had no idea how to respond to anything she could say, anyways. "I'll get you help."

She had blacked up before he finished his last sentence.

Jin blacked out regularly. One second she would be sitting there, talking to you, and the next she would be passed out on the floor. She had come out of the womb unconscious. It was unlike anything the medical doctors had ever seen. Most babies would be screaming and thrashing around, but she was _sleeping_. Because of this, Kakashi couldn't tell if she had passed out from being wounded so bad, or if it was just one of her regular cycles.

That was the first time Jin dreamed.

She dreamt of Itachi; his once warm face was now cold and menacing. She dreamt of his eyes, piercing through her like a knife, and his blade, which had cut her hair from her head.

_Why, Itachi-kun... _she had cried as he pulled her up by her ponytail. He slashed through the hair tie, cutting through her hair as well, which fell to the floor in one large chunk.

_Jin..._ he mumbled softly. She screamed and lunged at him, but he just stood there motionlessly, his Katana in his right hand. She went to grab for it, pulling it with both hands and tugging it repeatedly. He got sick of her childish attempts and let go of the swords, but she fell back with it, and it ended up slashing her eye.

This happened to be the moment Sasuke ran in, tears already filling his eyes.

"B-br-brother.." he stammered.

Both of her hands flew up to her eye and she screamed again, falling to the ground. Itachi looked back at Sasuke, no emotion present on his face, and simply picked Jin up by the collar of her shirt and threw her to the side.

All she heard from then on was Sasuke's screams.

Everything had turned black, but the young boy's wails kept her alert. Her dream was becoming fuzzy, as if she was about to wake up, but she tried to hold on. She didn't want to wake up. She didn't want for this Itachi to be real, and if she woke up he would be. The Itachi she had seen in reality wasn't him. This was a nightmare.

_Foolish little brother... If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and yet survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life...__  
_  
His voice said that, and she heard Sasuke's retreating footsteps, or what seemed like it. She couldn't see anything, until two red eyes materialized in front of her.

_Little Kui... You have disobeyed and dishonored your clan. You are a traitor to them, for a now extinct bloodline... and yet I will let you live because of that. You chose your side long ago, but now you will pay for that...__  
_  
_but I will not let you run. __  
_  
He picked her up and threw her in the nearest closet. She ran to the door, pulling on the door handle, but it suddenly turned hot and she fell to the ground in tears. Her eye still hurt, her vision was blurry, and it was dark, so dark…

_I will not let you run..._


	2. Imaginary Enemy

**A/N: **Naruto is not mine. Sadly, I don't have a big enough attention span for that.

* * *

You're so careless, careless  
How did you get so ungrateful?  
You treat me like a disease,  
Oh, and it's been killing me

* * *

"What are you doing here, freak!"

"I'm going to see Sasuke-kun, of course!"

"You and Sasuke aren't friends anymore, I'm sure he doesn't want to see you."

"And what makes you think he wants to see _you_, forehead?"

Sakura got quiet quickly after the last insult. She moved her pink hair out of her face and stuck out her tongue. It was a rather childish thing to do for a ten year old, but she had no response. Green eyes met purple ones and the stare down began.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't want to see anyone as ugly as you two!" The blonde pig piped in, just arriving from the park across the street. "If he wanted to see anyone, it would be _me_!"

"Psh, yeah right!" the two yelled in unison. The only thing Sakura and Jin could ever agree on was if there was one person that would never be allowed to have Sasuke, it was Ino. She was far too cocky.

"Sasuke-kun couldn't ever love someone with as big of a forehead as yours, Sakura, and especially someone who can't even stay awake, Jin-teme!"

"I can't help that!" the two again yelled at the same time.

Sasuke walked out of the gate they were all arguing at, and didn't even give them a second look. They all watched in awe as he walked away. It had been the only moment of peace before they all started arguing again, except this time they were following him on the way to the academy.

Like most days, Jin had been sent home early due to falling unconscious. Kakashi had picked her up on his lunch break and brought her home to her mother, Kui Mito, who had eventually grown used to her daughter's sickness.

No one knew why or how Jin passed out so much. The medic nin of Kohana assumed it was some sort of birth defect. Sometimes she would be asleep for a few hours, sometimes even a full day; the longest she had ever stayed unconscious was for a full forty-eight hours. During that time, they had rushed her to the hospital, but her vital signs checked out. Nothing was wrong with her, she was just sleeping.

Jin never dreamed. The only time she remembered dreaming was the day after the massacre, and even then it was just a memoir of what had happened a few hours prior. There were the rare days where she would watch up and hear Itachi's voice once more, cold, and void of any emotion...

_You chose your side long ago, but now you will pay for that...__  
_  
She had paid for her choice; that was for sure. Her clan had never found out about her friendship with the Uchiha boys, so they had no reason to punish her, but she was punished in different ways. She had been tortured by the boy she looked up to the most; tortured and then left to die in a closet while his younger brother ran free... _Run, run and cling to life... _and then afterwards, her friendship with Sasuke had disappeared. He had stopped associating with her altogether.

Every attempt she had tried to get his attention back had been completely useless, but for some reason she couldn't stop trying.

She had given up her family; completely put them in the dark, for two people who had betrayed her in the end. Now, except for Kakashi, and her occasional bickerings with the pink haired ninja-to-be, she could never escape the feeling of being alone.

Completely… and utterly… alone...

"Oh, you're awake," Mito called from her bedroom door. "It's almost five - dinner will be done soon."

"I think I'm going to go train," Jin said, springing out of bed. "I've been missing a lot at the academy - I need to catch up."

She was out the door before Mito could protest.

_Oh, my poor girl...__  
_  
Two years passed, and Jin eventually became a genin, along with most of her class. It had started off with nine new genin, but her blonde classmate, Uzamaki Naruto, had passed after taking a second exam, making it ten.

Jin's appearance was the same as it was a few years back, besides a few inches added to her height (she was still quite short) and her face looked a little older, she was the same freakish looking girl she had always been; with her short blonde hair, and weird, deep purple eyes.

Jin had been a little upset at the beginning of the class, seeing as Sasuke's first kiss had been swiped from her by the blonde boy himself. Then again, she wasn't the same Sasuke obsessed girl she used to be. She was starting to give up any hope of ever befriending the boy again, let alone taking it to the next level. Sakura and Ino could keep their rivalry; she just wanted a new objective that didn't involve the raven haired ninja.

Then again, if fate would have it so she was on Sasuke's team, she would take it to her fullest advantage.

It didn't happen that way.

Sasuke ended up on a team with Sakura and Naruto, and she ended up on a team with two boys that weren't even a part of their class. Her sensei, Iruka, had explained that they were genin that had graduated last year, and their former teammate had been killed on a mission, so she was the replacement.

"You're going to have quite a bit to live up to," Iruka said with a small smile. "But it should be good for you. It will help you push your limits."

Jin accepted the team with pride, before blacking out and falling out of her chair. The genin class looked at her; some sympathetic, some annoyed, and others too used to it to care.

While the genin exited the room to go meet their sensei's, Iruka made a call to Kakashi for him to come pick the young Kui up and bring her home. He wrote a note and stuffed it in Jin's kunai holster for her to get when she awoke, and waited by her until the silver haired copy ninja came to carry her home.

"Should I warn your team that you may be a little late?" Iruka asked.

"No," Kakashi said, picking up the young girl bridal style. "It'll be easier for them to get used to if you don't."

Iruka shrugged it off and went back to his desk.

* * *

"Thank you, Kakashi-kun," Mito said as Kakashi let himself into their home. He hadn't notice Kui Gu sitting at the kitchen table, since Jin's father was usually away or at a meeting. Gu and him had never gotten along in the past, and Kakashi preferred to avoid him any chance he got.

"No problem, Mito. I'll just bring her upstairs, now."

"It's a surprise she managed to pass her exam," Gu said from the table. "She'll barely be able to handle herself on missions."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Kakashi muttered under his breath. Before he could continue to Jin's room Gu spoke again.

"What's with you helping her all the time, anyways? Aren't you supposed to be the infamous copy ninja? I'm sure you're sent on missions all the time, it must be a hassle for you to keep running back and forth for her. Why bother?"

"Gu..." Mito started, but Kakashi cut her off.

"Because if I don't, no one will," Kakashi ended the conversation there, and carried Jin up the stairs and into her room. He tucked her underneath her purple covers, and planted a kiss on her forehead before disappearing out the window. He was on his way to meet his team.

"What a rude man, how he ever became a ninja I'll never know!"

"Gu, please, your daughter is sleeping."

"She's always sleeping, Mito, and no matter how loud I talk she'll continue to sleep. Don't you think it's kind of odd, a grown man taking such interest in a twelve year old? Why do you think he's so attached? What a creep."

Mito slammed her spatchula on the counter and turned around to look at her husband. Her usual soft face was now made of stone as she spoke.

"If you found a little girl lost in a forest during a thunder storm because her father had brought her on a mission with him - too _cheap_ to hire a babysitter while his wife was away - and forgot about her while he went to play ninja, what would you do? Especially once you found out the girl could barely keep herself conscious for more than a few hours!"  
Gu knocked his chair over standing up, and slammed his hands on the table. "Don't you dare talk to me like that!" He roared. Mito stood her ground.

If it was a battle her husband wanted, it was a battle he would receive.

* * *

Chances are you never cared at all  
I'm sure you had your reasons  
But I'll never get to hear the truth  
disguised in all your abiss


End file.
